The present disclosure relates to an elevator system, and more specifically to a method and means for engaging elevator car and landing doors.
In a typical elevator or lift installation, the vertically moving elevator car is positioned so as to align its entrance with corresponding openings at a plurality of landings in a multi-floor building. Modern installations typically have one or more horizontally sliding doors disposed on the elevator car and at least one sliding door disposed on each of the landing floors, all of which remain closed during movement of the elevator car within a hoistway.
Upon arrival of the elevator car at a floor or landing, a door opening mechanism is activated which drives the elevator car doors horizontally for permitting access to the elevator car. In typical installations, one or more vanes projecting from the surface of the elevator car door in the direction of the adjacent landing door engage various structures, for example vanes, rollers, or other protrusions projecting from the landing door, to drive the landing door horizontally, thereby permitting passengers to traverse between the car and landing.
Elevator codes require that the elevator landing doors remain fastened securely against unauthorized entry unless an elevator car is positioned directly adjacent the landing. Likewise, in certain countries, the elevator car must remain latched against manual movement unless the car is positioned so as to register with a landing. Various mechanisms and systems have been proposed in the prior art to secure and unsecure landing and elevator car doors as the elevator car traverses the elevator hoistway. Various mechanical and electrical interlock systems used to date have the disadvantage of being complex and subject to malfunction and/or frequent service requirements. Existing interlock systems are typically actuated by solenoids or are mechanically linked to the door coupler. These electrical systems have start delays and require a battery backup in the event of a loss of power. Mechanical systems are often noisy and require a complex set of linkages, cams, and springs to function.